


Take my crazy

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, But hey my smut debut, Choking, Crazy Taeil, Deep Throating, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Rough handling, Smut, Some minor characters are only mentioned, Sorry Jesus, cum swapping, lawyer johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: Jealous Moon Taeil costs Johnny his Rolls-Royce Phantom and one mind blowing sex.Totally worth it.





	Take my crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my smut work debut.

  
_“No—Taeil hyung, get back home. There’s no point in doing this when you’re drunk. Hyung, come on. Don’t be crazy. You’re going to scare away Johnny—Hyung? Hyung! Doyoung, get the car ready. We’re picking up Taeil hyung. He's up to trouble again."_

  
Taeil’s vision is blurry, neon lights dancing in his sight but none of them can distract him from his sole intention. He breathes in the warm night air and feels himself getting drunker by each step. The mixture of alcohol in his system does nothing but encourage his resolve. His face feels warm and he’s aware that it’s probably red in full display. His throat is screaming for a drink of water, itching and borderline painful from the amount of alcohol intake from earlier.

The booming sound of the club comes echoing against his ears and he hates it to the core. He takes a left turn before the entrance, not minding the curious stares directed to him by the bouncers. His feet take him away from the mild chaos of music and drunk people and lets himself enter the parking lot where there are minimal presence of sober teenagers or adults just wanting to be out for a smoke. He ignores all of them and searches for a particular target.

When his eyes dart at the elegant jet black Rolls-Royce Phantom on park at the quiet corner on his right, he lets the bat on his hand screech against asphalt surface, making the chilling sound you only hear from movies—and Taeil loves it.

Taeil loves it when he gets crazy out of jealousy.

When the first impact lands at the expensive hood, leaving an ugly dent, he earns a collective amount of gasps from the people watching him from afar. He smirks at the chaos he’s about to create as the car alarm goes wild, sounding melodic in his ears.

Johnny gulps down a shot of tequila, liquid drawing a line inside his throat it’s almost orgasmic towards his drunk person. He feels shiver after and lets out a lenient groan, satisfied at the intoxication slowly forming inside of him.

“Tough case, huh?” Yuta speaks beside him, drowning in his own share of alcohol.

Johnny smirks as he eyes a glass of whiskey on the rocks not far from him. He contemplates if he should ask the bartender for one. “Yeah, but we made it.” He decides he’ll get it anyway.

“Should’ve seen it coming. They were sinking on their own boat, there’s no way they could get a way out of your choke when they’re client is obviously lying on them.” Yuta comments, circling his glass of own drink.

“We’ll call it a lucky win, anyway. I must say, Mr. Lee is an excellent liar.”

“Tough old man, cheating bastard.”

Johnny laughs loudly but it was drowned by the booming music from the dance floor. “Sure,”

Soon they fall on a calm silence, not exactly since there is deafening music everywhere, but no one speaks for a full minute. Johnny wonders if it’s time to go home and head to bed. It has been ages since he takes a snooze at a decent time since their recent case grilled their asses pretty bad.

His mind darts at his lover probably waiting at him on their home.

He does the same gesture as Yuta, circling the glass, zoning out at the sight of fluid dancing before him. He recalls the amount of neglect he has burdened his lover of four years, counting the amount of nights and days they barely even talk because he’s busy busting an old bastard guilty of scamming hundreds of innocent investors. He still sees him on the bed, sleeping away the exhaustion from his own job and Johnny memorizes every single snore, pursed lips and the peace displaying throughout his face as his unconscious travels on a dream.

He smiles drops when he imagines his lover waking up, hair dishevelled, lips chapped and eyes doe, roused looking at the space beside him and expression falling altogether when sees the already empty side and only the smell of him lingers for him to enjoy.

Johnny bites the side of his cheek and reminds himself to take a week off so he can compensate his absence to his momentously neglected lover.

“Jaehyun has asked for you, by the way.” Yuta perks at him suddenly. Jaehyun is an old colleague of him who coincidentally handled the adversary side of the case. He was skilful but Johnny has kicked his ass this time. Fortunately, they were mature enough to accept professional defeat—unlike how they were back to his law school period.

Jaehyun was his ex-lover.

There’s a reason why he avoid interacting with his lover for the most of the time while the case is under his wing. Jaehyun and he dated the longest, longer than the entire period with his current boyfriend. To him, it seems that nothing but an unpleasant impression will be drawn from his present lover if it comes to his knowledge that him and Jaehyun are meeting again after ages.

Not like he still has feelings for him or something.

“Yeah? We talked after the court hearing.” He tells Yuta and his friend nods at him. He senses the worry from his quiet colleague. “Nothing is between us anymore, Yuta.”

He sees Yuta bites on his lower lip. “So there’s no reason for you to hide it from Taeil hyung.”

Johnny gets the sentiment immediately. He sighs and redirects his focus on his drink. “Because he doesn’t have to know. Jaehyun is nothing but another lawyer to me that by coincidence became the Defense attorney of that bastard. “

“The fact that you’re hiding it from here rises up my curiosity that you probably think it’s wrong.”

“I don’t want him to get paranoid about it.”

“He trusts you well enough. You’re just giving him reason to cut the trust fragment by hiding something this relevant to your relationship.”

“Jaehyun is not relevant to our—“

“No, but your honesty is.”

Fuck. Johnny hates when Yuta is always right. He doesn’t know where it comes from but it appears that the younger Japanese lawyer has the entire ace when it comes to love advices.

Yuta was the first to come to his side to express his concern about this particular situation, sending him a warning that nothing ever comes out from keeping a secret from you partner. He shrugs it off and told him Taeil probably wouldn’t mind since he’s always so chill about these kinds of petty things. Yuta claims he doesn’t know Taeil like that.

Johnny was about to show claws but he was then stopped by Yuta giving him a very serious pair of eyes. “You have so much to know about Taeil hyung. If you’re trying to be petty and is intentionally making him jealous, trust me you’re gonna unfold his crazy.”

Johnny was intrigued by that alone.

Taeil had always been so composed and collected with his emotions. Not like Johnny never liked that, in fact, it amazes him how a person can be as calm and patient as Taeil. Nothing has ever fazed his lover even at the academic and professional pressure, he knew how to combat and find a way out without breaking composure. It’s almost impossible to milk out the any extremes from Taeil.

But Johnny craves more.

When Johnny hears Yuta’s phone ring, he unconsciously turns to him and watches as his friend accepts the call. His mouth gapes when Yuta turns to him wide eyes, face in horror. He braces himself with the news.

“Taeyong said Taeil hyung is here.”

Johnny doesn’t know what to expect when the bouncer called them out for an urgent situation, Yuta’s phone call being forgotten for a moment. The both of them walked fast, following the bouncer in front of them. What welcomes them in the parking space is a crowd of people, flocking at a particular space where he judged to be the center of commotion.

Still having no idea of his relevance to the scene, he pushes past the people to front himself for a better view of the situation.

His eyes quickly darts at his lover, heaving a deep series of breaths. On his both hands is a bat that is slightly dented. On his boyfriend’s side is his expensive car, completely in utter form of destruction he’s almost sure it’s not salvageable. His eyes expanded as he puzzles the pieces together. His mind confirms the train of thoughts when he sees blood on Taeil’s hands up to his arms, bloodstain also clinging on the fabric of his polo.

Taeil recognizes him immediately, and Johnny shivers in fear when he sees fire on his lover’s eyes. He can barely catch his breath when he freezes on his feet as Taeil points his bat on him, no traces of backing down.

Johnny shivers when Taeil shoots him a smirk before sending a last ugly slam to his lavish car, side mirror flying from the incredible impact. The sound of the shattering glasses from the crash causes the people to scream in horror; some running away from the scene while most waited for Taeil’s next move, getting so much entertainment from this.

Taeil’s eyes descent into his direction once again and Johnny’s lips tremble from the sight.

“You’re crazy.”

Johnny slams Taeil against the wall first thing when he closes the door behind them. Taeil groans in pain but does not give any sign of backing out, flashing his eyes on him in full challenge. That fuels Johnny to thirst for more.

“You’re fucking crazy.” Johnny spits the words in spite and Taeil chuckles lowly, allowing him to hold him in a choke. Johnny fascinates himself from the veins violently appearing on Taeil’s neck and the way he gasps for air while groaning in the process.

The sound and sight sends blood to Johnny’s groin. He obeys his instinct and grinds on Taeil harshly. His lover mockingly laughs at him and Johnny tightens his hold on him, shutting him up completely.

And oh how Johnny loves it when Taeil lets out a borderline animalistic growl, so low it sends Johnny into a fiasco.

They just got home from a 24-hour clinic to let Taeil’s wounds get checked. Fortunately, it was all surface wounds and not on an extent to be a life threat. Taeil was silent the whole time but was evident to be pissed when Taeyong physically pushed him back to Johnny’s company after his wounds were done patched up. Johnny did not say any word at all, still absorbing the unusual situation in front of him. But he’s attentive at the sensation forming inside of him from the sight of Taeil sending him death glares and the occasional smirks forming in his lips when he’s deep on his unreadable thoughts.

Johnny throws Taeil on his bed, the small man bouncing slightly from the gesture. He doesn’t let Taeil come up to take revenge because he has him on a choke again in a second. He feels Taeil kicking him on the legs, fighting to get out of his hold. Johnny lets out a grin when the small man looks at him with a half lidded eyes, fire still in his orbs.

“You asked for this, baby.” He whispers as he lowers himself against Taeil’s ear, biting ever so lightly he feels the smaller man shivers. Johnny smiles in victory when he feels a boner growing and leaning against his leg.

He feels daring when he tugs the erection with his knee, earning an angry moan from Taeil. He smirks down at him before grinding on it with a harsh motion. He feels his own erection, tight and hurting inside his pants but he doesn’t mind it for now.

“Fuck you.” Taeil cusses out and Johnny flips him until his lying on his stomach. He holds his head down on the mattress and his lover squirms out again, either trying to free himself or rocking his erection against the softness of the bed.

Johnny salivates at the sight as he tugs Taeil’s pants down, low enough to expose his ass cheeks in open air. He travels his other hand at the softness and the mixture of firm muscles of his bottom. He lowers his groin on his butt cheeks and starts to grind on it like a mad man, slapping occasionally wanting it to swell so badly.

He wants those butt cheeks red.

Taeil is a mess below him, clawing every inch of mattress he can ball in his hands. He perks his ass higher so Johnny can have more access for slapping. Johnny complies easily and making sure his hand will imprint itself on the skin of his ass. Taeil cries as he abuses his cheeks like that but there was not one resolve for him to ask him to stop,

So Johnny doesn’t stop.

When he pulls out his cock from his slacks pants, Taeil turn his head slightly to him and he watches as his lover drools at the sight of his rock hard-on. He leans his dick on Taeil’s abused ass, tapping the hard meat lightly making Taeil anticipate for what’s about to come. He spits on his hand and smears it on his dick before proceeding to grind it again, bare and raw on his boyfriend’s red ass. He moans as he rocks himself to pleasure, not minding the sound of begging and cries from Taeil echoing in the room.

Taeil’s ass is so firm and round he can take out an orgasm just from this.

“Johnny,” Taeil calls out wetly, choked from his own saliva and desperation. “Want it, in my mouth.”

“Hmm?” Johnny replies, eyes still closed as he dances his dick around Taeil’s butt cheeks. Taeil moans and lets out another series of begging. “What do you want?”

“That—“ Taeil gasps when Johnny positions himself at his hole. “No, No—my mouth first. Johnny, please!”

“Please what?”

Taeil groans, annoyed he lifts himself with his arms and faces him. Johnny almost moans at the sight on Taeil’s plumpy red lips gaping, drool all over the sides and his eyes half opened and fucked out of his mind. Johnny reaches out to claim his lips, slipping his tongue quick to dominate another hole from him. Taeil chokes from it but moans nonetheless.

When Johnny raises his two fingers to Taeil’s swollen lips, the small man is pleased to suck them obediently. He shows Johnny what he can do with them, swirling his tongue around the breadth of his fingers. Johnny bites his lips from the view of Taeil’s desperation he almost wants to pull his fingers out and have his lover choke on his cock.

He trusts his instinct and withdraws the fingers away from Taeil’s mouth. He guides his lover’s head down to face his aching hard cock and Taeil takes a second to breathe on it, teasing his tongue around the head. When Taeil deems it right to swallow it whole, Johnny waits for him to move but seconds past and Taeil’s mouth is still. He looks down to see his boyfriend’s eyes, big and doe, hands on his back and waiting for his dominance to take over him completely.

Johnny lets out the dirtiest ‘fuck’ on his entire life.

Taeil wants him to fuck his mouth.

Johnny braces himself before crawling his hands around Taeil’s hair, gripping on them tightly. He tests up a thrust around that warm cavern that is Taeil’s mouth and he sees him rolling his eyes from the gesture. Johnny wastes no time into speeding up his motions making Taeil excessively salivating around his cock. Taeil moans and hums on his dick, encouraging Johnny to abuse his mouth more. Johnny doesn’t need more signals as he fucks his mouth with endless filthy thrusts.

He doesn’t know how much time he has allotted himself on fucking Taeil’s mouth in the degrading way. It seems like Taeil doesn’t mind it too much if he fucks into his mouth to eternity but he has other plans for the rest of the night. Johnny slips his cock out of Taeil’s mouth hole and gasps when his lover flicks his tongue on the head before finally releasing the fuck meat. Johnny sets himself into such fascination when he gets a sight of Taeil’s abused lips, more plump and glistering from his drool and pre-cum.

Taeil pushes him down the bed and climbs on him, weak but still on a firm motivation for a proper fucking.

“Babe, your hand.” He can’t help but to remind when Taeil tries to grip on his shoulder for a stable hold. Taeil doesn’t answer but latches on his neck skin instead, sloppily leaving kisses all over the area.

“Babe,” He calls out again and Taeil grunts in annoyance.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Taeil mumbles as he spits into his hand, smearing his hole generously. “Let me ride you.”

Does anyone ever say no to that?

Johnny feels concerned with how Taeil is prepping himself with his injured fingers, minding that his also only using spit as his lube. Not to brag about it, but it takes more than spit to take his cock whole without tearing the hole completely.

So he reaches out for the lube resting on the drawer on the side of the bed, Taeil whimpering at the movement.

Taeil turns to him with aggravated look but lets him shoo his hand away from his hole with his lube coated one. Taeil sinks his teeth on Johnny’s shoulder as he fucks him with his slender fingers. It wasn’t long until Taeil is grinding at the length of his fingers as well and that was Johnny’s indication that his hole is ready to swallow up his cock.

From this moment on, Taeil was the one in charge of placing himself above Johnny’s thick cock. He swats Johnny’s hands that want a hold to his waist. Johnny smirks at him and doesn’t touch him anymore.

Taeil sinks his body down the length of Johnny’s cock and they moan in unison, both closing their eyes as they let the pleasure take over their sanity.

Johnny looks at Taeil with all thirst, eyes not daring to close anymore as he wants everything engraved into his mind.

Taeil looks so fucking beautiful as he bounces up and down on his cock. He’s covered by his own sweat and the moonlight reflecting on his eyes. Their eyes met and Johnny was ready to take over until Taeil snakes his hand on his hair and grips on it so harsh Johnny lets out an angry growl.

So Taeil wants it like this.

Johnny doesn’t hesitate to hold Taeil on his both sides and adjusts his torso in such angle he gets to thrust up to Taeil’s hole deliciously but in full torture.

Taeil screams when Johnny starts to fuck his brain out of his head, clawing every part of Johnny he can reach. He chants a series of incoherent words and Johnny sees tears on the side of his eyes. Johnny appreciates the sex aesthetic but wasn’t planning on slowing down soon.

“Johnny,” Taeil manages to call out from his countless moans. “Fuck, more—please, I want to come.” Johnny hears so much desperation on every words and he loves it--

Loves it when he’s the only one who can make Taeil beg.

He tries to help Taeil get into the edge by wrapping his hand on his achingly swollen cock but Taeil slaps his hand away in a second. “Don’t fucking touch it.”

And so Johnny doesn’t and focuses on giving Taeil the push he’s been begging for too long. Johnny loves how Taeil’s inside clench on every part of his cock, likes how tight it feels against it, every drag of it. When he hits the sweet spot he feels Taeil get incredibly tighter, making him throw his hands everywhere on his lover and violently imprinting his skin. Taeil mouth is now wide open from every delicious thrust, drool flowing uncontrollably down to his chest.

When Taeil cums, it was so sudden that even him didn’t see it coming. Johnny doesn’t stop and fucks him hard while he orgasms on top of him. He craves at the way his boyfriend shudder at the overstimulation and the sound of cursing under his breath.

Taeil slaps his chest hard wanting him to halt the thrusts and Johnny takes a pity on him, groaning when Taeil slips his cock out from his warm hole.

  
What he didn’t expect was for Taeil to proceed on the still hard cock and swallows him whole without warning, choking himself firstly but manages to adjusts to his cock’s girth quick.

“Taeil,” He calls out, helpeless as Taeil sends him to an internal chaos as Taeil circles his tongue around the width. Johnny stops himself from kicking his legs from the sexual pleasure, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend unintentionally.

Oh but Taeil does the sucking so fucking deliciously.

His eyes roll back to his head when Taeil takes him again, balls deep. Johnny cries as he feels his orgasm edging at the corner. Taeil notices his dick twitching inside his mouth and wastes no time to double the torture, speeding up and frequently deep throating him when he sees it fit.

“Babe—coming,” And when Johnny does, his lover isn’t hesitant to take his load in. Taeil doesn’t look any bit fazed at the explosion of cum taking place in his cavern. He lets go of Johnny’s cock and opens his skilful mouth, letting Johnny see his cum painted on his tongue.

Taeil climbs on top of him and take his chin on hold. Johnny anticipates his next move and wasn’t disappointed when Taeil connects their lips together, transferring his own cum to his mouth. Taeil pushes his tongue inside, letting Johnny taste himself and Johnny takes it so obediently. He loves the distinct taste of his own cum mixed with Taeil and his soft tongue exploring his mouth curiously.

When Taeil gets tired at kissing him, he latches his lips off of Johnny’s and looks down at him with the familiar doe eyes. Johnny smiles at him softly and Taeil dips down for a last kiss.

“Clean me up,” Taeil orders up as he throws his body on Johnny’s side, face against the pillow.

Johnny smiles widely as he turns to him and bites on his back lightly. Taeil gives him a groan and nothing else. He figures he faints from the exhaustion so he lets him be, proceeding to get out of bed to fetch a warm wet towel.

When he walks to the bathroom, his smile doesn’t leave his face.

He loves this new side of Taeil.

  
“You know your jealousy cost me my Rolls-Royce Phantom.” Johnny tells him the other day when the both of them wake up and have breakfast like nothing so relevant happened last night. Taeil doesn’t speak any word to him first thing in the morning but only a muffled ‘sorry’ when he passes by him on the bathroom. Johnny was quick to get him into a bear hug and shower the top of his head with smooches.

Taeil smothers his toast with butter, and hums. “You deserve it.”

Johnny smiles at the fact that Taeil doesn’t have the guilt on him from thrashing his four hundred fifty thousand dollars’ worth of property. Johnny thinks it’s even weirder that he doesn’t have it in him to get mad.

“You’re right.” Johnny agrees as he sips his coffee, liking the bitter taste travelling down his throat. “Just so you know, Jaehyun and I didn’t do anything behind your back.”

Taeil only nods at him, looking sad all of a sudden. Johnny stands from his chair to take Taeil into a hug, rocking his body lovingly.

“I just can’t believe I lashed out on you like that just because I’m jealous that maybe you’re fucking your ex again.” Taeil sighs and Johnny tightens his hold at him, kissing his ear delicately. “Yuta has assured me there was nothing going on but I still had my doubts.”

“Wait, Yuta told you about it?”

“It wasn’t that hard to find out, Johnny. Jaehyun had been texting you a lot. I’ve seen some but you replied to none of them. I should’ve just asked you about it but my paranoid ass got into my way.”

Johnny decides to kneel on Taeil’s side to have a look on his face. He almost lets out an ‘aww’ when he sees Taeil pursing his lips. He reaches out to caress the scar resting on his cheek. “It’s okay. It’s normal to overthink when a boyfriend like me keeps something like that from you. I take blame for this.”

Taeil doesn’t speak so Johnny rises up to kiss him full in the mouth. “On a brighter side, now I’ve seen this new side of you. I didn’t know it would take four years for me to unravel it.”

His boyfriend scoffs at him. “Be thankful. Back in my college days, I didn’t even need any boost of alcohol to do that shit.”

“Is this what Yuta was talking about when he told me I’ll unfold your crazy?”

Taeil steals a kiss from him and Johnny lets him. “Yuta witnessed how I destroyed my ex’s laptop plus some of his things by throwing it out the window because I caught him fucking a random bitch. He lives on the twelfth floor.” Johnny’s mouth drops at the revelation. “And all the crazy things I have done but not bad enough to put me in jail that time. Yuta knew the law too well to save my ass.”

Johnny chuckles. “Babe, you know I’m a lawyer too. You’re not scared I may put you to one right now?”

Taeil smiles. “You can take my crazy.”

And Johnny agrees wholeheartedly.

“Well, you’re right. Although it did cost me my Phantom.” He reminds again and Taeil pinches his side.

“Also mind blowing sex.” Taeil adds matter-of-factly.

Johnny chuckles and for the second time, can’t help but agree with his full heart.

“Right. Totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/moonibear) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Selenoph1le)
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
